The Last Bennett
by CarpeDiem01
Summary: Bonnie Bennett's journey on finishing her inner strength, and embracing her true self.


I could sense the warmth of the sun's golden rays on my skin. I embraced it, feeling it was the only warmth I'd get for the day. The coolness of the early morning seemed to permeate through my protective layer of lavender sheets. I knew sooner or later I'd have to step out of my warm bed and enter the real world once again.

But I was tired. Not the tired you'd get from not getting to bed on time. But a resignment of life. No, I wasn't suicidal, but lonely. Extremely so. My best friends, who really weren't being the best friends they could be, Elena and Caroline. Had been caught up in their own web of hardly called unless they needed my help. My father was hardly home, I sensed to get away from the reality of the supernatural. Which included me.

Being a witch had it's pro's and con's. But lately, the con's were out weighing the pro's by a ton. For example, being the server of nature, it was my job to help others .Sadly, my allies took advantage of my far too helpful spirit. I just wish Grams were still alive. She meant the world to me. With no mother and hardly a father, she filled up the void in my heart.

"And they took you away," I whisper angrily.

All because of Damon and Stefan vampires who should never have come back to Mystic Falls, Virgina. For what? To open a cave with only deadly vampires and no woman they were pining for, for over a century.

I laugh with bitter resentment. Elena was the next doppleganger of Katherine, was growing to be like her ancestor each day. Playing both men's heart's to her desire. Was she still Elena? Or Katherine?

But no matter what, I was loyal and committed. She and Caroline were the only ones I had left. No matter how much of them I had managed to keep.

And I would never even touch the subject of Jeremy.

Feeling I had enough of brooding, I stepped out of my bed and onto my floor. I immedietly regretted it, feeling the sting of the untouched wood. After getting used to it, I prepared for school for today. It was Friday so I picked out a shirt, and cardigan pairing it with denim jeans, and my running sneakers. After I'd finished my shower, I stared at my reflection.

I saw a pair of jade orbs staring back at me. My caramal complexion was smooth and soft. Power radiating, but there were bags hanging underneath my eyes. The green in them were dim and emotionless. On my neck ,I could see my collarbone sticking out slightly. The once bright curls were limp against my face and looked dirty even though I had washed it yesterday. Sighing, I finished my routine and was dressed and out the house. The warmth of the sun had vanished and the heartless wind had immedietly attacked me.

Stepping into my prius, I backed out of the driveway and onto the road to school. As I passed the Gilbert residence, I had to remember to keep my eyes on the road. So many memories were at that house and people I loved...

Shaking my head I noticed I had arrived at the Mystic Falls Highschool. Pulling into an empty parking space, I stepped out of my car. Grabbing my purse and messenger bag, I headed torwards the metal doors prepared to start the day. I noticed I was one of the first to be here. I made my way to my locker. It felt peaceful without the hustling of my peers.

"Bonnie!"

"So much for peaceful,"I think turning to see my blonde vampire friend.

"What's up Caroline?"I ask, mildly intrested.

"Nothing much, I just haven't seen you much often. And I wanted to know if we could hang out. Ya know, me, you, and Elena."

I nearly reply with a sarcastic remark on why we haven't seen each other lately.

"That sounds great. I miss you guys." I say instead.

She beams," Great, I'll text you the deets soon. See you soon!" And with that she was off.

I just shake my head, and get my supplies for first period.

As soon as school was over I sat by the picnic tables. To say it was cold was an underestimate. It was down right frigid. I was only out here to wait for Caroline when I saw Elena and Stefan in the distance.

'Aren't they the cutest couple you ever did see?'I here my self think sarcastically.

"Bonnie!" I hear Elena call. I look to see she and Stefan had already arrived in front of me.

"What happened Elena,"I ask a bit annoyed at my always M.I.A. friend.

"Nothing just wanted to say, 'Hi,' "she replied, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well hi. I'm just waiting for Caroline,"I tell her.

She nodded and we all just sat in awkward silence. To my releief, Caroline was approaching us.

"Hey Bonnie! You were waiting for- hey you two!" Caroline's bubbly voice filed the air.

The awkward silence vanished as she continued.

"Tell me you guys are coming to the slumber party I planned. I hope you are." She said pouting her lips. I groan now remembering the "plans" she had told me about earlier.

"That sounds great, Care. I would love to go. What about you Bonnie?" Elena said. She totally put me on the spot.

"Um, sure." I reply.

Caroline grins. " Awesome! So my house at 7 ok?"

We both nod. And start to head our seperate ways. All the while I am wondering why I agreed to it.


End file.
